Giga Gargantuar (Boss)
For the version in Plants vs. Zombies, see Giga-gargantuar. For other uses, see Gargantuar (disambiguation). Giga Gargantuar is a boss zombie in the Garden Ops mode in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. It is a more powerful form of the Gargantuar. Like the Gargantuar, the Giga Gargantuar is exceedingly troublesome when support classes aren't available and with a big amount of other zombies and zombie bosses. He is similar to the regular Gargantuar, but he wears a shredded black suit, black sunglasses, a heart tattoo engraved with "IMP," and has red eyes. The Giga Gargantuar has a near identical attack of the Gargantuar. Like the Gargantuar, he will attempt to smash plants with his telephone pole if they are near him. However, the Giga Gargantuar has some new moves and a health buff. He can use his telephone pole to fire an electricity laser which deals high damage if the player has not taken cover. He is also now able to shoot three explosive Imps, rather than one making it extremely more lethal than before. However, he doesn't have the charge attack the Gargantuar has. Like the Gargantuar, they cannot be swallowed or frozen, but they are vulnerable to the Chompers' Goop. Super Giga Gargantuar Wave Cutscene When the slots land on three Giga Gargantuars, an animation will show with the Giga Imp appearing out of the ground. Suddenly, the Giga Gargantuar unearths himself, "smashing" the Giga Imp and then roaring loudly. Then he grabs his telephone pole from the ground and shoots a stream of lighting while Giga Imp tries to avoid it then does a happy dance near the Giga Gargantuar. The cutscene ends and the boss fight begins. During a Super Giga Gargantuar Wave, Electricians will appear often. Abilities * Giga Power Pole: Shoots a ray of lightning that follows the plant as the Giga Gargantuar moves. * Pole Smash: Smashes a nearby plant with its electrified pole. * Giga Imp Launch: Launches three Giga Imps from a medium distance. Gallery maxresdefault (1).jpg|A Giga Gargantuar going out from the ground holding a Giga Imp hg.jpg|A Giga Gargantuar using its electricity attack Giga Gargantuar Slot.jpg|Three Giga Gargantuars in Zomboss Slot File:Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare - Super Giga Gargantuar Boss Wave|Gameplay GigaImpVanquish.PNG GW2 Giga Gargantuar Idle.jpg|Giga Gargantuar as he appears in Garden Warfare 2 Trivia *His original appearance in the Zomboss Slots was a red Gargantuar. *The Giga Gargantuar wears shades to hide his red eyes. **In Garden Warfare 2, however, his eyes are no longer red, and his sunglasses are broken. It is unknown why this is. *He appears to be a former rock-star according to his theme. *He has a tattoo on his left arm that is a heart that says "IMP" on it which is a reference to the heart tattoos that say "Mom" on them. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare zombies Category:Zombie groups Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies Category:Bosses Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare bosses Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 bosses